


Existence is a coffin

by Lizardbeth



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan escapes Klaus. Briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence is a coffin

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to Livejournal May 2011.

* * *

Stefan's on the bus, heading west (not east, not toward Virginia, no, never again). He stares out the window, praying he can find a place to lock himself away before the temptation to eat the boy next to him is too strong to resist. His only plan is to get away, to run, while he can. His lips curve bitterly in the window's reflection, understanding Katherine finally, a century too late.

His brain suddenly catches fire with pain, and he bends forward, holding his head.

Witch. One of Klaus' witches. No, no, no...

"You okay, dude?" the college kid asks, right before he loses his head in a spray of blood. Distantly Stefan hears screams and the bus rocks and when Stefan's brain heals enough, Klaus is sitting beside him, with that familiar smirk turning his lips.

"Going somewhere, my pet?"

Everyone else on the bus is dead. There's blood everywhere as if a hurricane of knives has come through. Stefan stares at the carnage and is revolted, vampire thirst dulled by the excess.

He was so careful and still this happened. He's caught. And now things will be worse.

Klaus' fingers trail down Stefan's cheek and then seize his throat, crushing it in one hand. "I didn't say you could leave."

Strangled, Stefan waits for his punishment, stomach and heart curdling with guilt, because it's never him who pays the most. Always other people pay for his darkness, his weakness, his existence.

He tries to push off the guilt, find that space where he doesn't care, but the pain of his throat, of his vertebrae grinding together, is too much and makes the switch elusive.

No... no ... the one time he truly needs it ...

"Fetch the blonde infant vampire in Mystic Falls," Klaus orders his witch, and his eyes hold Stefan's. The command crawls into his brain, irresistible as if it's his own desire taking root, even though it's not. "You will kill her, Stefan. First you will toy with her, and then you will kill her. And you will enjoy her fear."

No! Not Caroline. He wants to scream his protest, but there's no air to make a sound. He struggles, futilely, and Klaus smiles at his desperation. "You want to save her, Stefan? Do something for me." He releases Stefan, with the curious interest of a cobra for a mouse to see how the prey will respond.

Knowing Klaus may still kill Caroline for spite, no matter what he does, Stefan leans closer to lick the spatter from Klaus' face, to bring out the bloodlust so he won't care anymore. The taste is everything he wants, but when he tries to turn off his human frailty, the fear still clings to him.

He trembles, realizing it's not working. He's still himself, and he can't hide in the monster. Klaus pushes Stefan to his knees, which get wet with the blood pooling on the floor. "That's better. Show me how grateful you are that your vampire child lives another day."

He thinks of Caroline's face and her brightness as he opens Klaus' pants. Better this than her death. Better this than killing. Klaus takes a fistful of hair to jerk his head back and promises, "After, we'll discuss running away. If your honor won't hold you - what should I do to enforce our agreement? Think on it."

If he doesn't choose some appropriate punishment, it'll be worse. He already knows this game Klaus likes so much.

Klaus laughs at his naked fear, and lets Stefan's head drop to do his pleasure.

There's no escape, no monster to hide in, only this. Stefan closes his eyes and tells himself this is a bad dream. He'll wake up and this will be over.


End file.
